Just my Hands
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Dedicated to themarimosheep. AU. Ace wanted to take a step closer to their relationship, but he had to think of something creative if he didn't want a gun at his head. Literally. AcexZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Ace had visited Zoro's house at least three times a week. This was mainly because he helped Zoro with his homework or preparing for the exam. Today he visited the Roronoa's home for a different reason. He knew it because winter break had started so there was no homework, no studying for tests (well, actually there was one when the students returned from winter break), so why was Portgas D. Ace standing in front of the gates? It was a special reason.

He took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. Seconds passed and a familiar (and handsome) voice answered through the scratchy static. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"H-hold on." There was a loud crash in the background before the line was hung up. Ace stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked at the loose gravel beneath his feet. His hands itched for a cigarette but he told himself that was over. If he wanted to hang around with Zoro, sacrifices were needed.

Months before he met Zoro he was living amongst the bad members of town. He stole, joined fights, smoked, and drank as if were his daily vitamins. His reputation was heard throughout town, especially in the police department. He was dragged into the interrogation room millions of times to see the man whose face scrunched up with anger wrinkles whenever Ace sat in that table with his feet on the table. Smoker, that was the man's name, was only a few years older than him but acted like one of those nasty old geezers who obeyed the rules like an obedient dog. They were the complete opposites; man of the city and man under the law.

Still, Ace loved that life. Living like the other 'normal' people was a drag; something new and thrilling always happened every day. He didn't need to work to get money he just had to beat up some random businessman and steal his wallet. The people, men or women, were much easier to take into bed in this rural side of town.

One day, Ace found a boy surrounded by his gangs. The boy didn't need any saving. Ace was surprised to find that his members were all knocked out on the floor moaning and crying at their wounds. Of course, he wanted to teach the impudent child a lesson and went after him. But Ace soon found he was attracted to the boy and found himself following him by a distance. The boy had keen senses and caught the man easily but made no attempt to shoo him away. Instead they got along like close friends.

As said earlier Smoker, the man who was more of a chain smoker than he was, who could never talk without lowering his voice, and who Ace hated him just as equally had a young brother. Ace didn't realize this until the police car showed up between them because Zoro's portable GPS told the man his younger brother was out of his home-and-school range (which meant he was lost).

Immediately, Zoro and he were separated. Zoro was ripped out of his arms while Ace was thrown in jail for suspicions of sexual harassment. Once he was out, the man was everywhere. Whenever he walked up to Zoro's school, the man was waiting at the front gates, glaring at his direction. When he tried to call, his phone number was blocked. He thought he was never going to see Zoro again.

Although he saw no action whenever he tried to get Zoro's attention, it seemed (after listening to Smoker for once) that Zoro was doing his efforts to meet Ace. The police officer told him one episode when Zoro managed to unlock all of the special locks and bolts and nearly broke his leg by jumping out from the window. Eventually their efforts were answered and Smoker finally gave in and allowed Ace to be with Zoro again. For two (very big) exceptions.

One, Ace had to be just like any other kid. In simple terms, Ace wasn't allowed to do the things he used to love to do. This meant his whole life schedule was going to be formatted. But Ace took the offer.

Amazing what love could do.

Two, which hurt Ace very much, was that he was not allowed to have sex with Zoro until he was eighteen. Zoro became sixteen just a few weeks ago. However, Smoker allowed them to kiss and hug, so Ace didn't complain. After reviewing the rules Smoker had slapped on him, he found a loophole.

Minutes passed and finally saw Zoro running up to the gates. He threw the doors open and threw his arms around Ace's neck, "Hey Ace!"

Ace chuckled and rubbed his hands down Zoro's back, "Hey hey, calm down!" his voice suddenly lowered and he looked both sides before asking, "Is he gone?"

Zoro pulled away and nodded, "Yeah, he's working today. He shouldn't be back until midnight." He pulled Ace by the hand, "Come on." Zoro was usually never the one to show his emotions out in front of everyone, but today he was jumping around like a rabbit. The younger one was just as excited as he was, which Ace thought it was really cute.

As they walked, Ace took careful steps. He tiptoed through the hallway as if there was a ferocious dragon sleeping right next door. Ace's face reddened when Zoro laughed at his sneakiness.

"I turned off all of the video monitors so we should be okay."

Ace raised a wary eye, "You sure about that?"

Zoro pulled down a frown. "I did. This time." _Last time_, Smoker barged into Zoro's room right before Ace was teaching Zoro some judo moves, but from the video, it was shown as a completely different situation. The icy kiss of the pistol on his temple still remained, a wonderful reminder to never do that again.

Once in Zoro's room, Zoro quickly snapped out a large ring with many keys. He deftly locked and bolted all of the locks on the doors. With one last snap of the biggest lock, the door was secure. Ace sweat dropped at the door.

"Is that your third door?"

"No, remember? Smoker kicked down the door last time so this is the fifth one."

"Fifth, third...whatever." Ace's hands were twitching from anticipation and finally those hands were able to wrap around his little lover. With his finger, he made small circles over Zoro's chest, "You ready for it?" He whispered into Zoro's ear, feeling the other shiver against his body. When Zoro nodded, Ace let go and sauntered over to the middle of the room.

"Hey." Zoro complained, clearly disappointed that Ace had left him.

The older walked to the middle of the room and settled down onto his knees. Then, raising a hand, he gestured Zoro over. Zoro's heart rate suddenly quickened and he clumsily headed toward his boyfriend.

Ace pointed down at the space between his legs, "Sit here." Zoro obeyed and shifted his legs around so he was perfectly snug in the space. Zoro rested his arms around Ace's neck and the other had his arms settled around Zoro's hips. Ace looked up and smiled at his beautiful lover. Zoro grinned and leaned his head down into an intimate kiss. When they pulled away for air, Ace asked a question which ruined the mood.

"Did you turn off the monitors in this room?"

Zoro hit him, "This is the first room I did! All fifty-six of them!"

"F-Fifty-six? Is he mad?"

"He's overprotective."

"That's-I don't want to think about it." Ace pressed his forehead against Zoro's chest, "No more camera incidents?"

"No more."

"Okay." Ace grinned and brought Zoro's lips back on his. Crafty hands slithered under Zoro's uniform and caressed over the sensitive skin. His skin was radiating with warmth but Ace's hands were hot. Every place he touched left a satisfying burn to the younger one's nerves. Zoro buried his face into Ace's hair, panting softly in Ace's ear. One of Ace's hands wandered lower and stopped to cup his hand around something obviously hard.

Ace chuckled, "Already?" He couldn't help but smile at Zoro's surprised and embarrassed expression. He slowly unbuttoned the top of Zoro's pants and slipped his hand inside. Zoro jolted when the hand wrapped around his length. Everything was so unbearably hot that Zoro lost his strength in his arms and collapsed into Ace's shoulder. Ace braced himself as additional weight fell onto him; his hands continued its steady pace.

"Zoro? Are you alright?"

-.-.-

Smoker parked his car near the doorway and with one full swing he dragged the handcuffed man out. The man's face was red from the huge consumptions of alcohol but it seemed that he still had brains to know he was in trouble. The automatic doors slid open and two people ran out. A young lady with square shaped glasses rushed up toward Smoker while the young police officer helped the drunken man stand up. Smoker grunted and literally threw the man and the poor policeman toppled over.

The lady noticed the dark mood in the officer's eyes so she tried to lighten up, "Good evening sir. Rough day?"

"Bah." He lit up a cigar and stuck it between his teeth. He glared at her, "Tashigi."

"Yes sir?"

"How's Zoro?"

Tashigi sweat dropped and she tried to hide it but Smoker could see her poker face for miles.

"What?"

Tashigi clumsily adjusted her glasses, "Um, all of the cameras have stopped working."

"What time was this?" His voice darkened.

"A-about...sixteen o'clock sir."

"All fifty-seven?"

"All fifty-six...wait, fifty-seven?" Tashigi took a double take.

Smoker growled and pushed past Tashigi, "Didn't I tell you last Wednesday that I added a wiretap in his room?"

"Y-yes sir?" She didn't want to remark that wiretap wasn't exactly a video camera but she decided to keep that to herself.

"What should I do with the man sir?" The police officer finally stood up with the man right behind him.

"Just throw him in the cell. I'll deal with him later."

Tashigi tried to follow after him but he did not wait. He had closed the elevator doors on her. Tashigi pouted as she watched the numbers reach up to the designated floor without her. _He gets so riled up when something bad happens to Zoro. _She and Smoker had known each other for a long time so she understood why he went mad when something so little happened to his younger brother. She sighed and took the stairs.

When she entered Smoker's office, he was already at the desk. His desk was crescent shaped but still had not enough space for his paperwork and gear. He seemed to have double checked the video cameras himself and now had moved on to the only possible source left that Zoro was still at home.

"Sir, why don't you just check up on him on person?"

Smoker did not reply as he placed the headphones to his ear. He twisted a few knobs on a machine and listened. "It's on." The sounds were clear and he was able to hear even the slightest noises, which his face blanched.

It was faint but he could hear pants.

And then he heard the voice he despised in the whole entire world, "Zoro? Are you alright?"

There was a rustle of fabric and then, "...it...it feels good Ace."

Tashigi screamed when the headphones flew right over her head and crashed behind her. She slumped to the ground as Smoker stormed past her, snapping off the pistol's safety.

"Oh, Portgas, what have you done this time?" She groaned.

-.-.-

Zoro's frame shook as he released. He arched his back, his chest pushing against Ace's face as a sweet, unrestrained moan reverberated through his throat. Ace held Zoro firm as he came in his hand, warm liquid splashing on his shirt and jeans. He then carefully laid Zoro down onto the carpet so Zoro could recuperate his strength. His eyes were glazed over but cleared up when those eyes met Ace's. They both exchanged grins and he sat up to kiss Ace again.

The bedroom door suddenly crashed down and there stood a fuming Smoker. His pistol was already out and aiming straight at Ace's forehead.

This time, Ace smiled and raised his arms, "Just using my hands."

**The End**


End file.
